Conociendo el amor poco comun
by Ndey
Summary: Un pequeño cervatillo llamado Bambi se esta preparando para ser principe del bosque, pero en su camino se le cruza otro cervatillo llamado Ronno que al principio le dara un mala imprecion de su persona, el cual ira conociado durante un tiempo asta sentir un sentimiento que provocara consecuencias buenas y malas entre ellos dos. Nota: Historia de M/M (yaoi)
1. El inicio de una historia

ACLARACION: Los personajes de la pelicula de Bambi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

Espero que les guste esta historia.

* * *

Conociendo el amor poco común

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una historia

Acaba de llegar la primavera según la marmota, la nieve acababa de derretirse y los bellos paisajes se dejaron ver por fin, los animales del bosque al parecer estaban haciendo sus cosas habituales, tal parecía que iba hacer un día normal hoy o eso parecía para cierto cervatillo.

-Bambi despierta-Decía el ciervo mayor al cervatillo que todavía parecía que quería un rato mas de sueño-Bambi- Insistía el ciervo en despertarlo agitándolo con una pata

-Solo un rato mas- Decía el cervatillo semidormido

-Un príncipe no tiene tiempo de descansar de más Bambi- Decía el ciervo con cierta autoridad

-¿Uh?- Al poder despertar un poco mas reconoció la voz de quien le estaba hablando-¡Lo siento mucho! no volverá a suceder-Dijo el cervatillo levantándose de un salto

-Bueno, ahora que estar despierto preparate para empezar nuestro recorrido-

-Si señor- Dijo Bambi empezando a correr deprisa hacia los arbustos para desayunar algo y así empezar con sus enseñanzas sobre como ser príncipe del bosque

Mientras tanto un poco lejos del bosque, se aproximaba un simple grupo de ciervos que al parecer estaban cambiando de hogar.

-Mama porque tenemos que cambiar de casa- Dijo un cervatillo café, el cual ya le había empezado a crecer sus cuernos

-Porque es un lugar mas tranquilo y bello hijo- Dijo la mama del cervatillo

-Pero a mi me gustaba el lugar donde vivía-Dijo el cervatillo quejándose un poco

-Lo se hijo, pero también te va a gustar tu nueva casa-Dijo su mama explicándole a su hijo en tono amable

-Pero mis amigos-Dijo el cervatillo quejándose aun mas

-Pero aquí vas encontrar nuevos amigos-Decía la mama tratando de que comprendiera

-Además…- Dijo el cervatillo con una voz triste-ahí es donde…-

-A el le hubiera gustado de que viviéramos aquí Ronno-Dijo la mama de Ronno interrumpiéndole para que ella y su hijo no recordaran momentos tristes -Además estaré contigo siempre Ronno- Dijo su mama para subirle el animo, sonriéndole con una sonrisa alegre, una que solo las madres pueden darles a sus hijos.

-Si mama- Dijo el cervatillo un poco feliz, sabiendo de que tenia a una mama que le quería.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Bambi junto con el ciervo que era el príncipe del bosque caminaban empezado con su vigilancia.

-Y bien Bambi, repíteme lo que has aprendido en las clases anteriores- Dijo el padre del cervatillo

-Si señor- Dijo el cervatillo con entusiasmo –Un príncipe debe ser puntual, Un príncipe debe ser respetuoso, Un príncipe debe caminar con orgullo, Un príncipe debe pensar en los demás y no en si mismo, Un príncipe debe estar siempre alerta, Un príncipe siempre piensa las cosa antes de hacerlas, Un príncipe…. Eeeeee…..mmm… ¡Asi¡..debe tomar las cosas en serio-

-También un príncipe no debe de ser olvidadizo Bambi- Dijo el ciervo con mucha seriedad

-Si señor- Respondió Bambi con cierta pena

-¡Buenos días señoría!- Decía un búho aterrizando en la rama mas cercana

-Buenos días señor búho- Respondió el ciervo -Buenos días señor búho- saludo también Bambi

-Veo que esta dando otra clase a su muchacho señor-Dijo el búho con cierta alegría

-Esta en lo cierto, ahora estaba haciéndole repasar…

-¡Bambi¡- un grito interrumpió la platica

-¡Tambor¡- dijo Bambi con alegría mientras se acercaba tambor con unos amigos

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Le pregunto el conejito al ciervo-¿Puedo señor?-

El ciervo los vio con una mirada seria haciendo que Bambi se viera apenado por preguntar, pero después de meditarlo un poco dijo-Por supuesto-

-¡yuhooooo!- Grito Bambi con alegría

-Bambi Un príncipe no dice yuhoo- le dijo al cervatillo con peculiar autoridad

-Lo siento- dijo el ciervo apenado

Cuando Bambi se fue con sus amigos el ciervo y el búho tomaron una plática.

-No sea tan estricto con el muchacho señoría, no olvide que aun es un niño- Dijo el búho con voz delicada

-Lo se, solo quiero que sea un buen príncipe del bosque- Dijo el ciervo con cierta amabilidad

-Estoy seguro que usted será una buena guia para el pequeño-Le contesto el búho al príncipe-Por cierto, majestad aun quiere que busque a una mama substituta parar Bambi-

-Durante el invierno e estado pensado que seria mejor que se quedara conmigo-

-En serio su majestad- Dijo el búho con cierta impresión

-Si estoy seguro, aprovechare que estaré con el para prepararlo mejor a ser príncipe-Decía estas palabras con cierta prudencia-Pero por si acaso, ten preparado a una candidata-

-Lo entiendo señor- Después de decir esto el búho alzo el vuelo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado leer

n_n Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se an tomado la moletia de leer n_n


	2. Empezando con el pie izquierdo

Conociendo el amor poco común

Capitulo 2: Empezando con el pie izquierdo

Mientras el búho estaba en vuelo noto que en el bosque había llegado un grupo de ciervos desconocidos, por lo que decidió bajar y aterrizar en la rama más cercana para poder hablar con alguien del grupo.

-Mama tus creés que sea correcto cambiarnos de hogar- Decía el cervatillo café en modo de queja

-Ya te dije Ronno aquí podrás hacer amigos además….-

-Buenos días señorita y sea bienvenida a este hermoso bosque, disculpe si interrumpí una conversación- Dijo un búho que esta parado en la rama mas cercana de un árbol

-Buenos días, mucho gusto en conocerlo me llamo Rina y el es mi hijo Ronno- Dijo la cierva con amabilidad

-El gusto es mío yo soy el señor búho veo que son nuevos en este bosque, me podría decir a que se debe su grata visita-

-Buscamos un nuevo lugar para vivir, debido a que nuestro antiguo hogar se había convertido un poco peligroso debido a la contaste presencia del hombre, espero que no seamos una molestia-

-Para nada, sean bienvenidos con todo el aprecio de los habitantes de este bosque-

-Muchas gracias-

-Esperemos que este bosque sea un hogar grato para ustedes-Dicho esto vio como el cervatillo que estaba cerca de su mama ponía una expresión de un poco de desagrado

-Veo que a su hijo esta un poco incomodo-

-Lo siento, es que esta un poco triste por dejar su hogar, nosotros somos un pequeño grupo que decidió cambiarse a un hogar más seguro y tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos- Dijo la madre con entendimiento a saber como se sentía su hijo

-No se preocupe, aquí puede hacer nuevos amigos de hecho hay un grupo de crias jugando cerca de aquí, podría ser una buena oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas- Dijo el búho con cierto entusiasmo

-Eso seria perfecto, Ronno porque no vas a jugar con esos niños mientras yo busco un sitio cómodo para vivir- cuando Ronno escucho lo que dijo su mama se puso quejoso

-Creo que seria mejor acompañarte a buscar mama-

-No te preocupes yo puedo sola con la búsqueda-

-Pero mama, no puede ser mañana-

-Ronno, por favor ve es por tu bien- Dijo la madre con suplica logrando convencer a su hijo

-Bueno, si tú los dices- respondió Ronno resignado –Señor búho me podría señalar donde estar los otros niños-

-Claro, están cerca siguiendo esta dirección- respondió el búho señalando el camino con su ala el cual Ronno tomo para irse

-Espero que este bien mi hijo después de este cambio- Dijo la cierva viendo a su hijo alejándose con un caminar que mostraba cierto desanimo

-Estoy seguro que su hijo estará más que bien hay muchas personas a las que podrá conocer además de poder conocer los bellos paisajes de este bosque- contesto el búho para animar a la madre de Ronno

-Eso espero-

Mientras Ronno tomaba el camino que el señor búho le señalo, el estaba pensando con cierto disgusto.

"No creo que fuera bueno que mi mama decidiera que nos teníamos que cambiar de hogar, ya se que se estaba volviendo menos seguro pero podríamos habernos quedado aunque tuviéramos que escondernos cada rato así estuviera con mis amigos y en un lugar cómodamente conocido, además no creo que haga buenos amigos debido a que nunca no me gustaron justan los juegos infantiles bueno amenos no cuando…." Entonces se detuvo de repente y sentía como los sentimientos de angustia y tristeza empezaban a envolverlo sintiendo como si aquellos sentimientos fueran cuerdas heladas y pesadas, que no solo sentía en su piel sino también como si pudieran atravesar su cuerpo y estrujar su interior, provocando sofocación y dolor que aunque no físico podría causar en cualquier criatura incluso la mas fiera y resistente a sentirse débil, indefenso e insignificante, logrando sacar lagrimas amargas que siguieron con un pequeño llanto.

-Creo… que…. será mejor no ir con los demás niños…..de todas maneras no creo que sea correcto jugar de forma tan infantil….menos llorar si quiero ser un verdadero…..ciervo fuerte - Dicho esto entre lagrimas que trataba de contener, tomo otro camino empezó a correr apresurándose de encontrar algún escondite.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

n_n Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman las molestias de leer y comentar n_n


	3. Conociendoce

Conociendo el amor poco común

Capitulo 3: Conociendoce

El día trascurrió haciendo que se acercara el atardecer, por lo que las mamas empezaban a llamar a sus crías haciendo que el grupo de juego se empezara a despedir.

-Hasta luego Bambi nos veremos mañana- decían los últimos amigos de Bambi, que empezaban a partir hacia sus hogares.

-Hasta pronto amigos- respondía el cervatillo viendo como se marchaban sus amigos hacia su hogar.

Cuando Bambi perdió de vista a sus amigos y dado cuenta de que se había quedado solo empezó a sentirse triste, debido a que Bambi solo tenía a su padre que se ocupaba de vigilar a las criaturas de bosque y solo estaba junto a el cuando le enseña como ser un príncipe del bosque el no tenia con quien estar o convivir con alguien por las tardes, por lo que solo podía elegir entre ir a su madriguera y dormirse esperando el otro día o ir vagando por el bosque tratando de distraerse el tiempo que aun quedaba de la luz del sol la cual fue la opción que Bambi eligio hacer hoy.

Ya había pasado un tiempo, faltaba poco para que empezara el ocaso y Bambi ya había deambulado un buen tiempo por el bosque sin encontrar nada ni a nadie con quien pasar el rato.

"Sera mejor que me dirija a mi casa, falta poco tiempo para que empieze a anochecer y si no llego antes que El gran príncipe me regañara" Tomando esta decisión Bambi empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa pero de repente.

-¡poow!-Se oyó un sonido bajo pero perceptible de algo que había chocado.

-hu, ¿que habrá sido eso?- Decía Bambi con curiosidad mientras levantaba las orejas para identificar el ruido.

-¡poow!- Se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido haciendo que Bambi viese a la dirección donde se había escuchan.

-¿Me pregunto que será lo que provocara ese ruido?- invadido por la curiosidad Bambi empezó a dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde se escuchaba el golpeteo.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del mismo lugar estaba un cervatillo café el cual estaba en posición para atacar con sus cuernos.

-Así que tú quieres enfrentarme heee- Decía el cervatillo con una mirada y un tono de voz amenazador

-Pues para que te lo sepas, yo soy ¡Ronno! el ciervo más fuerte de todos los bosques, ¿Acaso eso no te asusta?- Dijo el cervatillo sin recibir respuesta

-Entonces preparate para recibir un golpe de mis dos amiguitos- Decía el cervatillo mientras tomaba impulso-¡Ahí voy!- Gritando esto el cervatillo empezó a hacer una envestida con todas las fuerzas que tenia hacia la dirección a la que al parecer estaba su enemigo.

-POOW- Se oyó el gran golpe que dio el pequeño ciervo con sus astas a un árbol pequeño el cual solo tiro algunas hojas por el golpe.

-¡Ves¡ te dije… que era el hauch..- Dijo el ciervo tambaleándose y por ultimo cayendo por el mareo de aquel golpe

-jeje-Se oyó un pequeña risa que al parecer venían de los arbustos del alrededor, lo cual a oírla Ronno se levanto un poco torpe y tratando de oír su origen.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto el cervatillo con un tono amenazante sin recibir ninguna respuesta-¿hu?- voltio detrás de el, al oír el sonido de un arbusto moviéndose por lo que decidió acercarse mas a los arbustos para inspeccionarlos de uno en uno, después de un tiempo de buscar sin encontrar nada pensó que ya era hora darse por vencido y irse de ese lugar para ir con su madre,pero antes de que empezara a marcharse noto cierto arbusto que resaltaba de los demás debido a que al parecer sobresalía algo de aquel que parecía un pequeño rabo.

"Creo que ya se fue" pensaba un cervatillo el cual estaba oculto en un arbusto "creo que debería verificar" pero apenas saco media cabeza del arbusto cuando se topo cara a cara con un cervatillo café con una cara de pocos amigos, lo que hizo que saliera de un salto por el pequeño susto.

-!Aah¡- grito el cervatillo mientras se caia de senton

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto el ciervo cafe con cierta agresividad -¿Acaso me estabas espiando?-

-No,no,no yo solo estaba caminando por aquí asta que empece a oír ruidos de golpeteos y decidí ir a investigar- trataba de explicarse el cervatillo de ojos cafés mientras el otro cervatillo se acercaba a el asta estar cara a cara -Disculpa si te molete- dijo nervioso

-Mas te vale- dijo el cervatillo café mientras se alejaba un poco dejandole mas liberad al otro cervatillo -¿Por cierto como te llamas?-

-Bambi- dijo el cervatillo con amabilidad

-¿Bambi, acaso ese nombre no es de niña o si?-dijo el cervatillo café en tono de broma tratando de contener una pequeña risa lo que hizo que Bambi pensara que tal ves ese ciervo no era del nada amable-Por cierto mi nombre es Ronno- dijo el cervatillo cuando termino de reírse entre dientes

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Ronno- dijo Bambi -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante- respondio Ronno

-¿Que estabas haciendo chocando con el árbol?-

-Eso es fácil estaba entrenando, por si alguna ves me encuentro con un hombre- Respondio Ronno

-¿Acaso as visto a uno?- pregunto Bambi sorprendido

-Si en varias ocaciones- decia Ronno presumiendo

-¿Y como son?-

-Son unas grandes criaturas que caminan en dos patas, con grandes ramas que causan un gran ruido como los truenos y son capases de imitar la voz de un ciervo diciendo !Aqui estoy¡ con unos palos que sostienen en sus bocas-

-!Guau¡- Exclamo Bambi sorprendido empezando a contemplar a Ronno como un gran cervatillo valiente

-Pero creo que ya hable suficiente, sera mejor que me valla porque...-

-!Ronno¡- un grito interrumpió Ronno, haciendo que pusiera cara de preocupación

-hoho- Exclamo Ronno

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado

n_n Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar n_n


	4. Invitacion

Conociendo el amor poco común

Capitulo 4: Invitacion

-!Ronno¡ ¿Donde estas?-

Se oían unos gritos que al parecer pertenencia de la mama de Ronno lo que hizo que el cervatillo café se pusiera nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Ese no es tu nombre?- Dijo Bambi

-Ah...sí...bueno creo que ya debería irme- Apenas dicho esto con nerviosismo el cervatillo café empezó a correr para tratar de esconderse pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando.

-¡Ronno! quedase ahí y no te muevas- Oyendo la orden Ronno se detuvo rápidamente casi como si se hubiera congelado -Ahora ven aquí, quiero que me expliques algo Ronno- Dijo la madre con cierto disgusto

"Creo que me metí en un gran problema" Pensaba el cervatillo mientras se acercaba a su mama

-Y dime, ¿que estas haciendo aquí tan lejos de donde estaban jugando los demás niños?- pregunto la mama de Ronno cuando su hijo estaba frente de ella

-Bueno estaba jugando a las escondidillas- Dijo Ronno tratando de buscar un pretexto

-Tan lejos-

-Si era para que no me encontraran facilmente-

-Ronno, no me mientas- Decia la mama de Ronno con una voz mas calmada -solo dime ¿Porque no estaba...- interrupio su palabra al ver que lejos de ellos estaba un cervatillo viendo la conversación -Y dime Ronno ¿Quien es el cervatillo que esta allí?- Le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Se llama Bambi- repondio Ronno

-Bambi y ¿es tu nuevo amigo?- Dijo la cierva con un alegría al saber que su hijo había conocido a alguien

-Bueno, se podía decir que apenas nos conocimos-

-Entonces si ese es el caso ¿porque no lo invitas a jugar mañana Ronno?-

-No creo que pueda- contestaba Ronno tratando de poner una escusa debido que aunque el cervatillo no le caía nada mal no le gustaba la idea de estar con alguien infantil en cuestión de su dignidad y orgullo, ademas de que no le agrada jugar juegos infantiles.

-¿Acaso ya le as preguntado?- pregunto la cierva con sospecha

-Bueno no exactamente pero..-

-Entonces ve a preguntarle si puede jugar contigo-Dijo su mama persistiendo

-Pero mama...- dijo Ronno quejandose

-Ronno porfavor ve no creo que pierdas nada por intentar, ademas si lo invitas tal ves mañana pueda darme tiempo para buscar en el bosque las bayas que tanto tegustan-

-Bueno, ire a preguntarle- Termino por aceptar Ronno no solo por las bayas que le gustaban sino también por la petición de su madre

-Bien te esperare aqui- Dijo su mama mientras Ronno se acercaba a Bambi

-Hee..Venia a preguntarte que ¿si podias jugar conmigo mañana?- Pregunto Ronno haciendo que se sorprendiera Bambi

-Si- repondio Bambi con gusto

-Entonses nos vemos mañana en la mañana en este mismo lugar, bueno ya me tengo que ir asta pronto-

-Bien, asta pronto- se despidió Bambi mientras veía como Ronno se iba a su hogar con su madre

Después de que Bambi se había despedido tomo camino hacia su madriguera, cuando llego a su hogar ya había anochecido fue entonces cuando llego el gran príncipe del bosque para ver si Bambi ya había llegado de jugar.

-Noto que apenas acabas de llegar Bambi, un príncipe debe ser puntual no lo olvides- dijo el príncipe con seriedad

-Lo siento señor, llegue tarde porque había conocido a alguien que al parecer no había visto antes- se explico Bambi

-Entiendo, debe ser parte del pequeño grupo de ciervos que llegaron hoy al bosque en busca de un nuevo hogar- dijo el príncipe con entendimiento -Bueno, sera mejor ya irnos a descansar-

-Por cierto señor-

-Si Bambi-

-¿Me daria permiso de ir a jugar mañana en la mañana? es por una invitacion- Pregunto Bambi con cierta suplica

-Esta bien- Dijo el príncipe después de pensarlo un poco haciendo que al oír esto Bambi se alegrará

Dicha esta conversación los dos ciervos se adentraron a su madriguera para así poder descansar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado leer

n_n Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar n_n


	5. Preparándose con una merienda

Conociendo el amor poco común

Capitulo 5: Preparándose con una merienda

Al fin había llegado un nuevo día, con el cual los habitantes del bosque empezaron seguir con su vida diaria.

-Ronno despierta- Le decía su madre a Ronno tratando de despertarlo de su pesado sueño -Ronno despierta, recuerda que tienes un compromiso importante hoy-

-No… puede esperar…. otro día- Hablaba el cervatillo entre sueño, dejando a entender que no quería que lo despertaran temprano.

-No olvides que tienes que ir a ver a alguien- Decía la madre a su hijo en vano al ver que se acurrucaba más en su lugar de descanso -Ronno- Dijo por ultima ves antes de darse por vencido a no recibir respuesta de su hijo -Bueno, si no quieres que te despierten- Dijo su mama con un leve ceño fruncido -Hare que te despiertes- Dicho esto se retiro pero con una leve sonrisa de seguridad.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque, un cervatillo estaba listo para empezar su día.

-Señor, ¿Puedo retirarme?- Pregunto el cervatillo al gran ciervo.

-Si ya as comido y piensas que estas listo puedes irte, no vuelvas muy tarde- Le respondió el ciervo al cervatillo.

-Entendido, no vendré tarde- Dicho esto el cervatillo tomo camino para ir al lugar donde lo avían invitado para jugar.

Pasó un leve tiempo y el cervatillo café estaba aun durmiendo cómodamente sin molestia alguna, hasta que percibió un aroma muy particular que hiso que su nariz empezara a olfatear.

-¿mmm?- Empezó a levantase guiándose por su nariz para identificar el origen de aquel olor tentador, el cual se intensificaba mientras mas se acercaba -Acaso serán….- Dijo al estar cerca de reconocerlo -¡Bayas dulces!- Apenas dijo las palabras cuando empezó a correr hasta pasar algunos arbustos donde encontró un par de bayas en un buen estado y tono rojizo; A excepción de unas que estaban aplastabas lo que provocaba un despido de olor que las hacia identificables.-mmm… están deliciosas-Decía alegremente cuando empezó a comerlas, pero apenas había terminado de comerse el pequeño montón cuando empezó a llegarle el mismo aroma el cual siguió asta encontrar otro montón igual al anterior.

"Un momento esto es un poco extraño" Pensó Ronno al terminarse el montón recién encontrado y identificar el aroma de otras bayas no muy lejos "¿Acaso…?" Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de su estomago -Bueno creo que no seria malo seguir comiéndolas, además no se puede pensar por el estomago vacío- Y dicho esto empezó a seguir el aroma dejándose llevar por su antojo y hambre.

Pasó un tiempo y Ronno ya había terminado de saciar su hambre con el último montón que pudo encontrar, por lo que paro de buscar y se sentó para poder descansar.

"Me pregunto porque estaban estas bayas escondidas y no bayas cualquiera casualmente eran mis favoritas….."

-¡Hola!, espero no haber llegado un poco tarde- Interrumpió los pensamiento de Ronno un cervatillo conocido.

-¿Ah?... hola Bambi ¿que haces aquí?- Dijo desconcertado el cervatillo

-¿Aquí? pero si es el lugar donde nos íbamos a encontrar- Respondió extrañado Bambi

"¿Dónde nos íbamos a encontrar?" Entonces el cervatillo empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que pudo identificar que exactamente era el lugar indicado, al parecer se había dejado llevar mucho por su festín -Ah…si… claro- Dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Bambi al ver a Ronno un poco confundido.

-Si estoy bien, bueno sígueme- Le contesto a Bambi el cual empezó a seguir a Ronno para ir rumbo a su madriguera.

Después de un tiempo de caminata Bambi y Ronno habían llegado, encontrándose Ronno con su mama.

-Hola Bambi, espero que hayas tenido una buen mañana- Saludo la Madre de Ronno a Bambi Cuando lo vio llegando junto a su hijo.

-Si igualmente, mama de Ronno- Respondió Bambi con amabilidad

-Gracias, y bien ya pueden empezar a jugar no se alejen mucho y diviértanse-

-Si mami- Respondió Ronno rodando los ojos discretamente demostrando su poca emoción, a lo que su mamá al notarlo solo lo vio fijamente sin hacer ninguna expresión para que Bambi no se percatara de la situación.

-Bueno ya se pueden ir, yo preparare todo para cuando vengan de juguetear y puedan descasar- Dicho esto los dos cervatillo se retiraron.

"Espero que Ronno se porte bien con Bambi" Pensaba mientras veía a los dos ciervos alejándose -Bueno, solo el tiempo lo dirá- Dijo después de sacar un leve suspiro, entonces empozo a tallar una de sus pezuñas delanteras contra la tierra para limpiarla -Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente- Se detuvo de tallar su pesuña y empozo a caminar -Debería a empezar a buscar bayas para acompañar una pequeña merienda de hojas, si es que encuentro mas- y dicho esto empezó su búsqueda.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado leer

n_n Muchas gracias a todas las persona que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar n_n


End file.
